Just Dance: The J-Pop Experience
Just Dance: The J-Pop Experience is a game developed by Ubisoft, mainly focusing around the biggest hits from Japan, making it the first Japan centered game to be released worldwide. The game will be released on Wii, Wii U, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, PS4, iPad, Nintendo Switch, PC (including Microsoft Surface products, and will be available on the Microsoft Store on Windows 10 Devices running the latest firmware), Google Stadia, Roku, Amazon Fire Stick, Google Chromecast, Google Fiber, Amazon Kindle devices, and Apple TV in December 2019. This will be the first game released on iPad, Roku, Amazon devices, Chromecast (Since Just Dance Now), Fiber, and Apple TV This is the 2nd Just Dance game on Stadia, since Just Dance 2020 The game is released as a make up game for Wii U, Xbox 360 & PS3 for having not gotten Just Dance 2020, and for PS3, Just Dance 2019 The following game engines will be used: * 7th Gen: Just Dance 2015 engine used on current games * 8th Gen (WU, XO, PS4, NX): Just Dance 2020 * PC: Just Dance 2018 * Roku, Fire Stick, Chromecast, Fiber: Just Dance 2018 * Stadia: Just Dance 2020 * Kindle, Apple TV, iPad: Just Dance 2018 PC Requirements To run this game, you, on Windows 7, Windows 8.1 & Windows 10, need the same requirements for Just Dance 2017 ''for the PC. However, the game will be supported on Windows 98, Windows 2000, Windows XP (SP2 & SP3 only, SP1 has not been tested) & Windows Vista (SP1, Business, Enterprise & Ultimate only). However: * Video card needs to be optimized for this game, Ubisoft announced that they'll provide a tool to see if your computer can run ''Just Dance: The J-Pop Experience within a week of the games launch Scoring Changes * The score rating for judging accuracy, "SUPER", which was introduced in Just Dance 2018, has returned to the game. It stands between the existing ratings of "GOOD" and "PERFECT". * The existing "Superstar", which was introduced in Just Dance 2017, which can be obtained by scoring at least 11,000 points, and "Megastar", which was introduced in Just Dance 2018, which can be obtained by scoring at least 12,000 points, have returned to the game. Gameplays & Features * Just Dance Controller for Android and iOS only; the Windows Phone version is obsolete. Don't buy that trash, only works with the 2016 iteration). ** "Your smartphone acts as a tracking device and scores your moves - no camera, Kinect, Wii remote, Joy-Con, or PS Move required!" ** Access Just Dance TV video content anywhere, anytime. Watch, like, and share exclusive videos including autodances, dance lessons, behind the scenes videos and Just Dance Minutes. ** Play with up to 6 players simultaneously. * Sweat and Playlists and KCal Tracker are all returning features. * Co-op mode from Just Dance 2020 returns * Dance Quest from Just Dance 2016 ''and ''Just Dance 2017 return. * Dance Mash-Up from Just Dance 3-2017 ''return. * Unlike its prior game that released a month prior, ''Just Dance 2020, ''Kids Mode & Ubisoft Club are not present. ** ''Just Dance Unlimited will be present, however it will be comprised of songs previously unreleased to the service. Exclusives will be added throughout. As the unreleased songs get added to the real service in 2020, they will be replaced for more exclusives for the game. This only applies to Wii U, Xbox One, PS4, Nintendo Switch, iPad, PC, Google Stadia, Roku, Amazon Fire Stick, Google Chromecast, Google Fiber, Amazon Kindle devices, and Apple TV. ** Prices are lowered for the game: *** 24 Hours: $0.00 (Free for everyone, no matter what) *** 48 Hours: $0.99 *** 1 Month: $2.99 *** 3 Months: $4.99 (A free 3 month trial will be included in every copy of the game) *** 1 Year: $9.99 Songlist At least 80 songs will be playable in the game, however, only 20 songs have been announced. * A (D) indicates the song will be playable in the demo version released on Wii U, Xbox One, PS4 & Nintendo Switch * A (*) indicates the song originally came from another Just Dance ''game, however its choreography is differed ** The original choreography's will be seen in ''Just Dance Unlimited for the game * On 8th Gen, Tablets, TV & PC the songs are in alphabetical order, on 7th-Gen, the songs are as listed below ** The Wii version will display everything in romanization (English-like) based on the fact the Wii cannot display Japanese characters well Mashups 5 Mashups were announced thus far, 40 Mashups will be appearing in-game. * All mashups will be solo, any duet, trio, and quartet Mashups will be added over time in Just Dance Unlimited. * A select 12 mashups will be unlockable throughout the months as more mashups get announced, you'll know by seeing the month in parenthesis. ** Just Dance Unlimited bypasses this in general Trivia * The game will also be released as a bundle, it is unknown at this time as to when that will release.